The Arrangement
by patemalah21
Summary: March 8 is International Women's Day. In celebration of one hundred years plus of the international recognition of the rights of women I offer this small Sherlolly story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N March 8 is International Women's Day. In celebration of one hundred years plus of the international recognition of the rights of women I offer this small Sherlolly story. _

_This is my second attempt at writing a 221b story. Foiled again! I did however divide the story into three 221b sections. The section markers only show where the ending would be if I had managed to actually write a 221b. Think of them as training wheels. I'll get there eventually :D Enjoy the story and take the time to go to the following link For a really interesting timeline of the International Women's movement starting in 1910._

__ watch?v=FfwAhsozXl0

The Arrangement

Molly was working on some tests in the lab. It was a rather slow day, so she was pleased when the doors burst open and Sherlock swooped in. He was followed more sedately by John Watson and D.I. Lestrade.

"Molly, I need to see the body of Professor Max Thompson," Sherlock announced importantly.

"All right," Molly said absently as she prepared the solution for the test she was working on, "it will be a few minutes."

Sherlock scowled. "Molly, I need to see the body now."

"I'm busy, Sherlock. It won't be long. Take a seat and I'll help you in a minute," Molly answered as she placed the test tubes into the centrifuge and started the machine.

To the astonishment of D.I. Lestrade, Sherlock meekly sat down at a nearby stool and began to watch Molly work. The D.I. gave John a bemused look. John smiled and found a stool for himself.

"Molly, this is important," Sherlock whined, shuffling his feet a bit before he rose to stand staring over her shoulder.

"I'm almost done," Molly said, then looked up at him sharply. "And it's Doctor Hooper to you, mister."

Sherlock quirked his lip upward and said in a voice so low the D.I. could barely hear, "Yes, Doctor."

"What's going on?" Lestrade whispered, his voice reflecting his bewilderment.

ɸ

John smiled noncommittally at the Inspector and looked over at the two standing together. He wasn't sure, but he highly suspected that the 'doctor' comment had something to do with the fact the lovely pathologist had been carrying a medical bag as she and the consulting detective disappeared last night into his bedroom. Ah, well, their secrets were safe with him. What happens at Baker Street stays at Baker Street. John just hoped that Sherlock had scanned for bugs and cameras, or they would have to deal with Mycroft again.

"How long has he been acting like this?" Greg wanted to know. "Rather unnatural, don't you think?"

John shrugged. "Ever since he came back." He paused, then said, "He's not like this all the time. I think they worked out some kind of agreement and are taking turns. Hush and watch, just don't let them see you."

Lestrade pretended to talk with John as he peeked quick glances over at Sherlock and Molly. They looked normal. Sherlock handing her supplies and picking up a pen that fell on the floor was not remarkable until you realized who was doing the helping. It was a total role reversal and Lestrade was dumfounded. How had the tiny pathologist managed that?

"Coffee, black, two sugars," Sherlock said. It wasn't a question. Lestrade leaned forward a bit.

ɸ

What would happen now, the good inspector wondered.

"Humm," Molly said, "I think I would like cream in mine today." She continued with her work and didn't say anything else.

Sherlock straightened his shoulders, walked out of the lab and soon returned with four coffees. He set John's and Lestrade's coffee down with a plunk and eyed the two men, daring them to say anything. John smiled and said, "Thanks." Lestrade wisely pretended not to notice anything unusual and nodded his appreciation.

Sherlock carried the last two mugs over to where Molly was working. She accepted the steaming beverage but made no comment. The two continued to work together. Sherlock's body twitched occasionally. It was just a tiny twitch and he only did it when Molly was in her 'in charge mode'. John thought it was rather sweet. The fact that Sherlock trusted Molly enough to allow her to boss him around said a lot for their relationship.

'I don't believe I'm seeing this," Lestrade said in a low murmur.

"It doesn't last," John replied. "He is just as snarky as ever when it's his turn.

At last, a sigh of satisfaction came from Molly which signified that she had completed her task. She looked over to John and Lestrade, smiled brightly and said, "Now what is it you want with a body?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I had originally planed for this to be a one shot. But I was so overwhelmed by your enthusiastic responses. I have decided to continue on. Here is another set of three 221b's that make up a single story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two **

"Molly," Sherlock boomed as he burst through the doors followed by his faithful blogger, "did you remember to ask Mike about the mice?"

"Oohh hello Sherlock," Molly squeaked. "Y...y...yes, he has it ready in his office.

"John, I need you to go up to Stamford's office and pick up a small wire cage he has for me."

"Cage?" John asked in a puzzled voice, "What is it for?"

"Experiment," Sherlock said.

"Okay," John shrugged his shoulders and headed out the door.

Once John had left the room, Sherlock relaxed and grinned at Molly. "So far so good."

Later that evening, John was sitting in his chair reading a book when Molly rapped on the door and came in.

"Hi John," Molly barely got the words out when Sherlock interrupted.

"Did you remember the prunes? You remembered to get the extra large ones? They absorb moisture so much better."

"Y...y...yes."

" Well, come along then, be sure to bring the mice in the cage. Oh, I almost forgot!" Sherlock walked over to his coat hanging by the door and pulled a small section of plastic pvc pipe from his pocket. "We wouldn't want to forget this!" he said as he waggled his eyebrows at Molly.

"Oh no! We wouldn't want to forget that!" Molly said rather nervously.

John eyes got bigger and bigger.

ɸ

Finally he could stand it no longer.

"Sherlock..what kind of experiment?"

"Not now John, don't wait up for us. I expect we'll be busy rather late!" With that, he headed to his bedroom with Molly following meekly behind.

John sat in his chair pondering. What would Sherlock and Molly do with three mice, a plastic pipe and a box of extra large prunes? His mind whirled and teamed with possibilities. Why was it important that the prunes be extra large and absorbent? What were they going to do with a plastic pipe?

"Oh god, surely not!" He groaned as a particularly kinky idea came to mind. He pulled his hands down his face in an effort to erase the thought. At that moment he heard Molly gave a panicked shriek at the top of her voice:

"Oooo! Sherlock! One got away! Get it quick!"

"It's a mouse Molly! Calm down!" Sherlock bellowed back.

"It ran up your trouser leg! Quick, take them off!" Molly yelled laughing.

John could hear Sherlock grunting as evidently he removed the offending article of clothing. "Got it!" he heard next. Sounds of laughter drifted through the flat.

"That tickles!" Molly giggled hysterically. No, no please, not the prunes! She shrieked.

"That's it!" John said loudly. "I'm going to Sarah's. I will see you tomorrow! Bye!"

ɸ

With that he stormed out of the flat and down the stairs.

Back in Sherlock's bedroom, a fully clothed Sherlock and Molly grinned at each other. "I feel kind of bad," Molly said. "We didn't even get to tell him the rest about the prunes! You know he thinks you have totally corrupted me don't you?"

"Me?" Sherlock laughed, "you're the one who came up with the idea!"

"John doesn't know that!" Molly grinned.

"Would you like a prune?" she asked handing one to the detective. Sherlock popped it into his mouth and chewed enthusiastically. "Delicious!" he announced, "as long as you don't eat too many!"

The two friends settled down on Sherlock's bed each with a book and read quietly as they sat side by side. After an hour and a half, Sherlock closed his book and looked over at Molly.

"Shall we conduct our experiment?" He asked. He walked over to the corner of his room and suspended the small plastic tube down into the top of a large cage on the table. He demonstrated how if the tube was pushed in just the right way anything lodged within would slide out. Next he released the three mice into the tube. Sherlock stood and started his timer.

"Oh, Sherlock! Do you have to? Can't you use frozen mice? At least they are already dead!"

"Molly!" Sherlock frowned. "Labs all over the world use mice for experiments." He adjusted the lid securely on the top of the cage and watched intently. "If Bartholomew is as smart as I think he is, it will not take him long to figure out how to tip the mice out and have dinner. I want see how long it takes to reduce the time it takes him to retrieve the mice in half." He turned back to the cage and surveyed his new pet. "Come and get 'em Bart," he said to the Boa.


End file.
